Different mechanisms are typically utilized to produce hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, from a subterranean reservoir. Initially, hydrocarbons are driven from the reservoir to the surface by the natural differential pressure between the reservoir and the bottomhole pressure within a wellbore. After the pressure stage, an artificial lift system such as a sucker rod pump and an electrical submersible pump can be utilized to drive hydrocarbons to the surface. After the artificial lift stage, a flood operation can be utilized to drive hydrocarbons to the surface. In a flooding or flood operation, displacing fluid such as water, gas, surfactants, polymers, etc. is injected into the reservoir via one or more injection wells, and the displacing fluid displaces or physically sweeps the hydrocarbons towards one or more producing wells to the surface.
Analysis of a flood operation is oftentimes a difficult task. For example, the subterranean reservoir can include various geological features such as faults, naturally occurring fractures, different rock types, etc., and these geological features affect how the injection wells and the production wells are linked in the subterranean reservoir. Indeed, a typical field can have hundreds of wells, and the wells can be linked in all sorts of ways, further complicating analysis of the flood operation. Therefore, the industry is always searching for improvements in analyzing a flood operation.